Una hija de Eva y un Principe
by chlean
Summary: Ubicación en el tiempo: Después de la película del Principe Caspian. Lucy y Edmund vuelven a Narnia un año después y se encuentran nuevamente con Caspian donde el Amor, Adventura, Drama y mucho mas sucedera.Lucy/Caspian con un poco de Edmund/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

Caspian y Lucy

**Caspian y Lucy**

"**Una hija de Eva y un Principe"**

**Ubicación en el tiempo:** Después de la película del Principe Caspian. Lucy y Edmund vuelven a Narnia un año después y se encuentran nuevamente con Caspian donde el Amor, Adventura, Drama y mucho mas sucedera.

Edmund tiene 18 años

Caspian tiene 20 años

Lucy tiene 16 años a punto de 17

**Capitulo Uno:"Volviendo a Narnia"**

Peter se había ido a los Estados Unidos por una oportunidad de trabajo, Susan se había ido a un viaje colectivo con su nuevo circulo de amigos, solo habían quedado los dos hermanos menores, Edmund y Lucy respectivamente.

Se quedaban en la casa de sus tios hasta el regreso de Peter, ya que el los mantenía al ellos no tener suficiente edad.

Había pasado un año desde que ellos habían ido por última vez a Narnia.

Lucy era la más ansiosa por regresar a aquel lugar por Aslan, los árboles, animales y también ella pensaba que… ahora que Susan no volvía a Narnia alguien especial le prestaría mas atención.

Ella y Edmund s pusieron a paser por el enorme jardín de sus tíos cada uno sumergido en su propio mundo, cuando de repente sintieron un ruido entre los árboles.

-¿Sentiste eso Lucy?- dice Edmund mirando a su pequeña hermana

-Sonó igual que…- dice ella mostrando una enorme sonrisa- los árboles de…

-Narnia- le completa la frase él tambien sonriendo- vamos- y se dirijieron hacia donde provenía los ruidos. Lo último que sintieron fue que se sentian lijeros y Lucy sintió que callo arriba de algo duro.

**Mientras en alguna parte de Narnia…**

El Joven príncipe Caspian se encontraba en la proa de su barco recordando el tiempo que pasó desde que los hermanos Pevensive habían llegado a Narnia y las últimas palabras de Aslan:

"Solo dos de los hermanos volverán a Narnia" y desde entonces ninguno había vuelto, ni una pista habían dado, pero él no perdía las esperanzas. Sintió un fuerte viento desde arriba, así que giro su cabeza allí y lo último que pudo sentir fue que algo pesado le caía ensima.

Y luego la vió, con su largo cabello castaño callendole sobre la cara y ojos verdes con cara de confundida.

-¿Reina Lucy?- dijo el desde abajo, haciendo que ella se fijara en el por primera vez

-¿Caspian?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa en la cara al reconocerlo- ¿eres tú?

-¿Realmente eres tu Caspian?- preguntó otra voz lejana, la vos de Edmund, giraron sus cabezas hacía donde se escuchaba la voz, el estaba mojado por lo que supusieron que se había caido al agua.

Caspian ayudó a Lucy a levantarse

-Nunca perdí las esperanzas de que volvieran- dice sonriente Caspian, ellos le devuelven la sonrisa

-Pero…en la Tierra pasó un año eso es mil trecientos en años Narnianos, ¿poruqe luces tan joven?digo… deberías de estar muerto- dice la pequeña Lucy

-Nose, eso lo tendremos que averiguar- dice el principe- Lucy te concedo mi cuarto, creo que lo encontrarás apropiado para tu comodidad- dice el caballerosamente

-Hay no Caspian, no puedo estoy bien- dice Lucy emocionada por la oferta mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas-quedatelo

-Sería poco caballero dejarla en un lugar poco cómodo- insiste el nombrado

Lucy miró a su hermano y este con la cabeza asiente en forma de respuesta. Lucy suspiró, odiaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña, no era la misma chica ¡tenía 16 años!

Caspian los condujo hacía su camarote. Al entrar la cara de Lucy se iluminó, era enorme. Tenía tres ventanas con vista al mar.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado- dice Caspian

-¿Es broma? Esta fabuloso- dice ella, sonriendo, Caspian le sonrie en forma afirmativa

-Me alegro, pero tendrás que usar ropa mía hasta que encontremos un puerto cercano- dice este sabiendo que en el barco no había ropa de mujer

-No importa, gracias por todo

-Ahora, Edmund te mostraremos tu hab´tación

-Esta bien- dice el nombrado caminando al lado de Caspian, al estar lejos de Lucy empezó a hablar- ¿vos nos llamaste denuevo?

-No, pero deverá de ser Aslan a alguien que nos conoce-dice este dejando pensativo a su acompañante

-Oye Edmund- dice este haciendo que el nombrado parara- como esta…¿Susan?

-Conciguio novio a la semana que volvimos de Narnia- dice este logrando que el Corazón de Caspian se destrozara- pero….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Trata de no nombrarla tanto delante de Lucy, ella y Susan…pelearon después de volver- dice Edmund recordando los gritos de las dos

-¿Porque?si ellas eran tan unidas- pregunta Caspian interesado

-Susan, no cree mas en Narnia, lo único que le interesa es los chicos,ropa, maquillajes y nada más y además Lucy se siente inferior a Susan en lo que belleza se trata

Caspian hiba a decir algo pero la más pequeña de los Pevensive llegaba con un buzo de él, enroscado en su cintura, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y en un cinturón su confiable frasco, una pequeña espada.

-¿De que hablaban?- dice esta acercandose cuando algo hizo que el barco se tambaleara, a la segunda vez Lucy calló arriba de Caspian

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice Edmund preparando su espada

-Nose pero tenemos que estar preparados- dice Caspian ayudando a Lucy


	2. Los peligros de Narnia

Caspian y Lucy

**Capitulo Dos: "Los Peligros de Narnia"**

Lucy se sentía mareada, la última vez que había viajado en un barco era con sus padres y ella era apenas una bebe.

-¿Estas Bien Lucy?- pregunta una voz detrás de ella. Era Capsian ella le sonrió y le contestó

- Nunca me gusto viajar en barco, me mareó mucho- le contesta mirando hácia la proa del enorme barco

-Podés ir adentro si querés- le responde el

-Pensarás que estoy loca pero…¿para perderme esta hermosa vista?no gracias-dice riéndose y el le sigue para luego callarse- ¿Te pasa Algo Caspian?- pregunto preocupada al ver a su amigo callado

-Nada esque…- quería preguntarle sobre Susan pero por lo que le había contado Edmund no se animaba. Pero ella suspirando como si le leyera la mente le contesto:

-Es…por Susan ¿verdad?- dice ella poniendose triste sin saber la razón del porqué

-Si solo quería saber quien era su novio- dice este sintiendo dolor al decir la última palabra, que quedó clavada en su corazón

-Veo que te enteraste, lo conoció a la semana de regresar, todos le dijimos que el era una mala persona, pero ella siguió con el y ahora ella dice que Aslan, los faunos, vos…- eso de dolió a Caspian- no existen, que son producto de nuestra imaginación

Caspian vió que Lucy se ponía muy mal, por lo que sabía era ella la que más creía en Narnia y para ayudarla la rodeo con el brazo

-Nunca creí eso de Susan, cuando estaba aca la última vez se la veía muy bien, felíz- le dice, Lucy se da vuelta y le dedica una sonrisa

-Ella esta felíz así, y si ella lo esta yo también- dice ella, de repente por un tambaleo de el barco Lucy caé arriba de Caspian

-¿Estas Bien?- el la ayuda a levantarse, otra vez se tambaleó el barco acpompaneado de un ruido

-¿Escucharon eso? – les pregunta Edmund que se acerca a ellos con la espada en la mano

-Algo esta debajo de nosotros- dice Reepishep desenvainando su pequeña espada. De repente, saliendo del agua un enorme tentáculo se apoyo en la proa del barco

-¡Todos preparados!- grita Caspian haciendo que todos sus soldados sacaran sus armas y se pusieran en posición de pelea, el se voltea a Lucy- es peligroso ve a dentro

-No, yo tambien quiero participar- dice ella sacando su espada, esta Vez fue Edmund que le habló, parecía enfadado

-Lucy no actues como una nena pequeña, y hazle caso q lo que te dice, nosotros nos encargamos- dice, de mala gana Lucy se va a su cuarto pero algo se la llevó por el aire.

-¡Ah!¡ayuda!- gritaba ella tratando de sacar su espada pero al estar tan apretada no podía, Edmund y Caspian rapidamente corrieron a su ayuda se separaron y un fue por un lado y el otro distraía a la bestia

Caspian clavó su espada en un costado de la espada haciendo que la bestia produjera un horrible ruido y soltara a Lucy que calló en los brazos de él

La bestia desaparecio pero una figura encapuchada apareció en el cielo que se volvió oscuro

-No piensen que ganarán, mantengase alerta ya uqe no me rendiré, iré por ustedes los Pevensive- y desaparece volviendo al cielo su color normal

-¿Viste? Te dije Edmund si estoy sola sería la damisella en peligro- dice empujando a su hermano mayor

-No entendes, ¡Peter me dejo a cargo tuyo cuando volvieramos a Narnia! Si algo te pasara…no me lo perdonaría- dice este agarrando a su hermana por los hombros, esta lo abraza

-Lo sé, pero dame más libertad tengo 16 años- dice esta y su hermano le sonríe

-Esta bien- dice este

-Por favor chicos, olvidemos esto y vallamos a festejar- propone Caspian


	3. Fiestas y Charlas

Caspian y Lucy

**Capitulo tres: " Fiestas y Charlas"**

Todos se fueron a cambiar para la fiesta mientras el gran banquete se estaba preparando. Lucy no tenía ganas de ir, solo quería quedarse en su cama y estar tranquila. Cuando entro su hermano al camarote ya cambiado de atuendo para la fiesta.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?¿no vas a venir?-pregunta este sentándose al lado de ella en su cama

-No se esuqe, es bastante vergonzoso ser la única joven en toda la fiesta- dice ella sonriendo timidamente logrando que su hermano se ría- no e gracioso

-Vamos Lucy, será divertido- dice este- entonces si vos no vas yo tampoco

-Edmund no presiones por favor- dice la pequeña Pevensive, miró un minuto a su hermano y le contestó- está bien iré, ahora dejame cambiar

-Verás que sera muy divertido- dice este abrazandola y dándole un beso- nos vemos dentro de un rato

-Esta bien- ve que su hermano y se para para poder ver que se podía poner

Mientras en la fiesta Caspian, Reepishep, Edmund y los otros soldados festejaban el triunfo con cantidades limitadas de vino.

- Y Edmund, ¿Lucy va a venir?- dice Caspian a Edmund para empezar tema de conversación

-Ella me dijo que se hiba a preparar- responde tomando un poco de su vaso

-Ojala que su Majestad Lucy llegué a la fiesta sería un honor estar con los reyes de Narnia- dice Reepishep, cuando se quedó mirando hácia el camarote de Caspian donde se encontraba Lucy- miren ahí esta

Lucy había encontrado un viejo vestido en la nave, pero como estaba roto por arriba le puso un buzo largo que encontró de Caspian, tambíen de ese buzo recortó unos pedazos y los puso en la parte de las mangas par aque quedaran como flecos. Como último detalle se ató el pelo con una coleta

Edmund se acercó a ella

-Te ves hermosa, hermana- dice este ella le sonríe y los dos se dirigen hacía donde estaban los demás

-Se ve muy bien, su majestad- dice Reepishep mientras se inclinaba en señal de educación

-Gracias Reep, pero nada de formalidades ahora, somos amigos- dice sonriendole

-Lucy te ves…muy bien- dice Caspian impresionado

-Gracias, perdón pero tube que romper un buzo tuyo espero que no te moleste- dice esta con timidez

-No importa, cuando lleguemos a tierra me compraré otro- se uedaron en un silencio incómodo cúando empezö la música lenta- entonces…¿quieres bailar?

-¿A mi?- pregunta inocentemente Lucy, este le asiente con la cabeza- esta bien

Caspian dirije a Lucy a la pista de baile mientras todos los miraban, empezaron a bailar al compás de la música cuando Lucy empezó a hablar.

-Entonces…el gran Soberano de Narnia¿Concigió alguna prometida?- dice en broma Lucy mientras este suspiraba cansado

-No, pero todos me presionan par aque me case con princesas que no conozco

-¿Sabes? Cuando nosostros cuatro vivíamos en Narnia, nos pasaba eso sobre todo a Susan-como vió que Caspian no hablaba siguió- hubo guerras por su mano

-¿Y por ti?-pregunta este

-No, y si había era solo de una parsona- dice esta- nadie me creía hermosa como mi hermana

-Eso es ridículo, no puedne comparar a dos hermanas son las dos inteligentes,lista y hermosas a su manera- dice este al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Lucy se sonrojó

-¿Lucy, puedo vbailar contigo?- interrumpe Edmund

-Claro- dice separándose de Capsian y bailando con su hermano toda la noche


End file.
